Belle
Belle XX-222100403 Is a Prototype Command Core Hologram who is also the younger "Sister" of N.X.T. Voyager Command Hologram Voyager 1. Her most noted accomplishment was in 2410 as the Command Hologram of Wells Class Chrono-Ship N.X.T. Infinity 233445-1210 in where she singlehandedly protected an entire BORG Nursery Grid (consisting of 250,000 Borg Incubation and Maturation spheres) from a massive Kelvin incursion saving the lives of over 10 Billion Neo-Natal Drones. Earning her the respect of the BORG Interarchy. System Basics *Date of Creation: September 18, 2368 *Place Of Creation: Daystrom Indipendant Labs Utopia City, Mars *Current Computational Capasity (as of 2410): 2 to the power of 10 Googleplex Ico-Quiks. System Core Configuration The Belle 1 System Consists of: *1 Central Techno Organic Phase Holo-Core *4 Hover Techno Drive Assist Units (they surround the central core and act as data drive systems by acting as one large Crystal Particle Mass Accelerator which are now standard on all Vek-Xul Ultra Ships. *10 Bio-Genic Interatomic auxilary Holo-Cores that are located on the outer rim sub-section of the cores Central structure. *1 Cronoton Shield which protects Belle from all temporal anomalies even if it effects the rest of the crew Design Crew *Chief Command Designer/Imperial Supervisor: Dr. Sara Daystrom System History Belle XX-222100403 Was created by noted Holo-Computer Creator/Designer Dr. Sara Daystrom as a prototype Command Core Hologram that 1 day would be so technologically advanced that she would be able to replace a Warships organic captain and finally fulfilling her fathers dream of complete ships Holo-Automation wherein no organic crew members would ever have to needlessly endanger themselves again. "Childhood" Unlike most Command Holograms which are created as fully formed adults. Belle was instead created to look and act as a small 11 to 12 year old Human Girl. This was an idea of Dr. Daystrom, this was done because it was beliveved that if a command hologram were raised and cared for like any ordinary organic child it would help her to learn basic human skills in order to know basic forms of morality and personal interaction with a ships crew. Belle was placed as the younger "Sister" for Voyager Command Hologram Voyager 1. 2371 After Its 1st long stay in the Delta Quadrant N.X.T. Voyager returns to Jupiter Station for Mission updating the Federation on all newly discovered species and spacial phoeonomon. While in dock Voyager 1 decides with the encouragement of Kes to visit her Family In Utopia City along with the rest of Voyagers crew who were also going to see their families (execept for Q who decided to remain behind in the Delta Quadrant to further explore an previously unseen Spacial Eddy.). When they arrived B'Elanna and Kes met Voyagers Mother an Imperial Diplomat Hologram and her siblings Belle and Jeffery an prototype Command Medical Hologram who was barely in his 1st year of Imperial Medical Training under Imperial Command Officer Rachel Leslie. Voyager returned now conserned about Belle after her own experiances within in the Delta Quadrant, worring that Belle would not be able to adapt to new and possibly dangerous situations. Voyager also became more conserned when she had learned that Belle was a member of her schools Parrises Squares team a high impact sport known for using Photonic training weaponry while harmless to most organics could be possibly be lethal to Holograms. While assured by her mother and Dr. Daystrom that all precautions were taken Voyager didnt quite completely beleve this. Later her conserns were justified when during a recent match Belle was struck and her Matrix nearly decompiled by an illegally modified photon rifle was used by a player from an opposing school. Everyone belived that Belle might not be repaired. However at the same time Q discovered that the "Eddy" was not really an "Eddy" at all but in fact a interdimensional alien exploratory ship that was also exploring the Delta Quadrant then Q realized what was happening back in the Alpha Quadrant as to which Q knew of an Sub-Quantum energy particle that could rebuild Belle's energy matrix. So with the help of the Aliens they fly into the core of an highly unstable Non-Newtonian Spacial fissure. and retrive the element. than quickly teleported herself unseen back into Jupiter Station and injected Belle with the element and saved her (Belle and noone else ever knew about this until Q told Belle many decades later.). 2375 In October of this year Belle visited her sister aboard N.X.T. Voyager where she began her life long friendship with Combat Crewman Constance Goodheart during its temporary personnel expansion program. Category:Star Trek: Warship Voyager Characters Category:Star Trek: Warship Voyager Technology Category:Holograms